


Haught in Herre

by jaybear1701



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: 1x09, Canon Compliant, F/F, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaybear1701/pseuds/jaybear1701
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short continuation of Waverly and Haught's car ride in 1x09.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haught in Herre

“Are you cold still?”

 

The soft question cut through the awkward silence that had filled the squad car for several long minutes.

 

Waverly shifted her gaze from the snow-frosted landscape outside the passenger window and turned toward Nicole, who glanced away from the road to offer her a kind smile.

 

“If you’re not, would you mind if I turned the heat down?” Nicole asked, facing forward again to focus on driving. “I’m kinda hot.”

 

 _Yeah, you are,_ Waverly thought.

 

Nicole’s head snapped back toward her, eyebrows raised, and Waverly’s cheeks burned with the realization that she had voiced her observation out loud.

 

“Sorry, I… I didn’t mean...” Waverly inwardly grimaced and shook her head. “It is. Kinda hot. In here, that is. So of course you’d be too.”

 

She reached out to adjust the temperature controls at the same time Nicole did, their fingers brushing. With a jolt, Waverly snatched her hand back and Nicole chuckled as she turned down the dial. The blowing air from the vents subsided, and Waverly tried to focus on the now audible hum of the engine, the faint whir of rubber on pavement, instead of the way her blood pounded in her ears in an embarrassed rush.

 

“So,” Nicole ventured a few moments later, drawing the syllable out long and slow. “You _don’t_ think I’m hot?”

 

Waverly sunk into her chair and wished she could disappear into the worn upholstery, like that one revenant who could vanish in mirrors.

 

“I didn’t say that,” she answered, fiddling with the dangling ends of her scarf. From the corner of her eye, she could see Nicole’s half grin and Waverly rolled her eyes. “You must know you are.”

 

“Of course. Haught’s my name after all,” Nicole explained with an exaggerated wink.

 

“And I’m guessing you middle name isn’t Humble,” Waverly said, letting out a laugh that released some of her pent-up nerves, the muscles of her shoulders relaxing. “How often do you use such punny lines?”

 

“Only around pretty girls.”

 

Waverly couldn’t stop her lips from spreading into a flattered smile. She did, however, manage to bite her tongue before she could jokingly ask Nicole just how often she was around pretty girls. She didn’t really want to know and her stomach twinged slightly at the answer Nicole might give. And Waverly knew she had no right to feel that way, especially after she had insisted that they remain friends.

 

“Or maybe just you,” Nicole added softly and something inside Waverly’s chest fluttered. “I actually sort of hated my name growing up.”

 

“Really? Why?”

 

Nicole half shrugged. “The usual. Doesn’t take much for kids to make fun of you. And when that one Nelly song came out? It was over.”

 

Waverly’s lips twitched. “Which one?”

 

“Come on.”

 

“No tell me.”

 

Nicole hesitated for all of three seconds before caving. “Hot in herre?”

 

“You already turned down the heat.” By some other worldly power, perhaps from the spirit of Wyatt Earp himself, Waverly kept a straight face.

 

Nicole gave her a sidelong glance. “No, that’s the song.”

 

“I don’t think I know it.”

 

“Everyone knows it.”

 

“Not me.”

 

“You’d know it if you heard it.”

 

“Try me.”

 

Drumming her fingers on the steering wheel, Nicole swiveled her head toward Waverly and narrowed her eyes; whether in suspicion or contemplation, Waverly wasn’t sure.

 

“Please?” Waverly asked with a tiny pout that never failed her before when she wanted to get her way.

 

Not immune in the slightest, Nicole breathed out a long-suffering sigh. “Fine.” She cleared her throat and began to sing, _It’s getting in hot in here. So take off all your clothes._

 

Nicole had a surprisingly nice voice and Waverly couldn’t stop herself from dancing in her seat and chiming in, _I am getting so hot. I wanna take my clothes off._ She giggled at the exasperated expression on Nicole’s face.

 

“Now who’s the asshole,” Nicole said, playfully shoving Waverly’s shoulder. The tips of her ears turned slightly red.

 

“I’m sorry,” Waverly said as Nicole raised an incredulous eyebrow. “Really! I am. If anyone would know what it’s like to be teased over a last name, it’d be an Earp.”

 

Waverly thought of Stephanie Jones and instantly sobered, gaze dropping to her folded hands on her lap. _There aren’t exactly a bunch of dudes lined up waiting to date an Earp_ , Stephanie had said before her untimely demise. It hadn’t been the worst thing anyone had ever said about Waverly’s family name--most of those were usually directed at Wynonna--but it still had stung.

 

Waverly felt a gentle squeeze on her knee and she looked up into Nicole’s eyes, which were warm and brown and full of understanding, in a way that made Waverly’s ribs ache.

 

“I think it’d be an honor to be an Earp,” Nicole said sincerely and Waverly melted just a little bit more.

 

“And I think it’d be pretty damn cool to be Haught.”

 

Smiling widely so that her cheeks dimpled, Nicole removed her hand and rested it on top of the car’s shifter, her attention back on the road. Suddenly, Waverly wanted nothing more in that instant than to reach out and smooth her finger into the grooves of Nicole’s knuckles, to trace the green band on her right ring finger, to skim across Nicole’s skin to see if it was as soft as it looked. Waverly trapped her own hands beneath her thighs before she could embarrass herself further  and contented herself by examining Nicole. The red of her hair contrasted sharply against the hazy blur of the bleak winterland behind her profile, and she wondered what it would be like to bury her fingers in those silky strands and...

 

“About being an Earp though,” Nicole said gingerly, breaking Waverly out of her increasingly inappropriate thoughts. “Before the accident last week, Wynonna said she would tell me all about the weird things that happen around town.”

 

Waverly stiffened slightly, but let Nicole continue without interruption as their car slowed down and turned onto the main downtown thoroughfare.

 

“We never got the chance and I didn’t want to bother her about it after, you know, everything,” Nicole said.

 

“Is this what you had wanted to talk about this morning?”

 

Nicole nodded and Waverly resisted the urge to slap herself on the forehead, mortified with how far off-base she had been in their prior conversation.

 

“Well,” Waverly hesitated, “I think, whatever Wynonna wanted to tell you, it should come from Wynonna.”

 

“So in other words, you know but won’t tell me,” Nicole said, sounding resigned, but not entirely surprised. She pulled the squad car to a stop just outside of Shorty’s and let the engine idle in park.

 

 _It’s too dangerous_ , Waverly almost said. She thought of Uncle Curtis and Shorty and Stephanie and Mattie, all innocents who perished in the wake of the Earp curse. Nicole already had almost, unwittingly become the next casualty. And if Waverly lost Nicole… The possibility alone squeezed the air out of her lungs.

 

“I’m sorry,” Waverly said.

 

“Don’t be,” Nicole sighed, unlocking the doors and stepping out of the car before Waverly could react. By the time she unbuckled her seat belt, Nicole had opened the door for her, cold air rushing in.

 

Shivering, Waverly stood. “Nicole…”

 

“I think you’ll find, Wave, that I’m pretty good at standing still,” Nicole drawled. “I’ll figure out you Earps eventually.”

 

“Why?” Waverly wrapped her arms around her middle, her stomach flipping pleasantly. “Haven’t you heard? We’re nothing but trouble.”

 

“Yeah, but worth it.” She rested her arms on top of the open car door. “‘Cause I think you’re kind of special too.”

 

Nicole canted her head to the side, smiling that dimpled smile that made Waverly weak in the knees. And _Haught_ damn Waverly couldn’t remember ever seeing someone so damn pretty. She couldn’t stop herself from leaning up on her tip-toes and pressing a chaste kiss to the smooth curve of Nicole’s cheek. Her skin was warm despite the cold and she smelled sweet, like the wild lavender that grew along the edges of the Homestead.

 

She pulled away and felt inordinately pleased with the way Nicole’s lips were parted in shock, brown eyes honed in on Waverly’s mouth.

 

“Thank you,” Waverly whispered and took a step back, lips tingling and heart stuttering as she turned and walked inside Shorty’s, warm all the way down to her toes.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash for this ship already. Send halp!


End file.
